The Other Fox Child
by heirofthejedi
Summary: What if Naruto had a half win sister? How would his life be different? What if she had the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of her? What if she grauated at the top of their class? What if she was half Uchiha? What if she is half Uzumaki?...All of these questions will be answered throughout this story. Full summary nside. NejiXOC. Slight hints of KakashiXOC and KankuroXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely readers. Well this is my first fanfic. Please no negative comments, but you can give constructive criticism. Thank you my young padawans. May the force be with you all.

Summary: What if Naruto had a half win sister? How would his life be different? What if she had the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of her? What if she grauated at the top of their class? What if she was half Uchiha? What if she is half Uzumaki? What if her mother was Kushna Uzumaki? What if her fatehr was Sasuke's uncle? What if she held the curse mark of Oruchimaru? What if he made her into a blooddrinker? What if Kakashi and Kankuro want her love? What if she only loves a Hyuuga? What will happen in her life? All of these questions will be answered throughout this stroy. NejiXOC. Slight hints of KakashiXOC and KankuroXOC.

_Jasmine's mind scape_

_Thoughts_

Kurama (when not in her mind scape)

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. I own my story idea. That's it.

Book 1: The Other Fox Child

Chapter 1: Team 9

Jasmine Yamato drilled the kunai combination into her head. She finished it with ease for the tenth time while practicing between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. She smiled with satisfaction as she looked at her target. All of her kunai were in the center. She looked at Sasuke's and nodded approvingly. He had gotten almost all of them in the center, but a couple were near the edges of the target. She then looked at Naruto's target and face palmed herself mentally. He had gotten five out of the ten kunai on the target.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. Jasmine ignored the look and quickly went to retrieve her kunai. She also noticed that Naruto was gawking at her. Jasmine rolled her eyes at him and put the kunai away.

"What are you two staring at?" she asked rudely.

Iruka called all of the students back to the classroom. "Okay tomorrow is the graduation test. Instead of spanning it over three days, we are doing all three tests tomorrow."

Jasmine's hand shot up. "Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Jasmine?"

"Are we allowed to show a specialty jutsu?"

"After you take the required tests, yes you may show us a specialty jutsu."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei," Jasmine said with a huge smile on her face.

Iruka turned to the rest of the class. "Any other questions? No. Ok class is finished for today."

Everyone quickly filed out of the room. Jasmine was the last one out of the room, besides Sauske.

"Jasmine?" Sasuke stopped her.

Jasmine turned around. "Yes. What is it Sasuke?" she asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to spar with me tomorrow morning before the graduation test?" he asked barely meeting her intense gaze.

"Sure, but I suck at taijutsu. I'm great at everything else, but my taijutsu is extremely weak. I'll meet you at the Uchiha training grounds at 6am. The winner gets a paid lunch from the loser."

He smirked. "Okay. Deal."

Jasmine turned and ran at top speed for Ramen Ichiraku, her favorite ramen shop in the whole village. She couldn't wait to tell Old Man Ichiraku that she would be graduating tomorrow. She ran into the shop and yelled loudly, "I'M GOING TO GRADUATE TOMORROW!"

The owner of the ramen stand turned and greeted Jasmine with a bright smile. "That's great Jasmine. Is Iruka allowing you to show the class your new jutsus as well?" he asked.

Jasmine gave a huge fox-like grin. "Yup." She sat down on a stool as Ichiraku began making her bowl of ramen. As soon as he set it down, Jasmine dug in. She was so stoked for tomorrow, she was shaking with excitement. She slammed down her first finished bowl. "Can I have a second bowl please?"

Ichiraku nodded and quickly made her second bowl. He handed it to her and picked up her empty one. "Don't worry about paying today. It's on the house," he told her before turning back to cooking.

Jasmine smiled as she slammed down her second. "Thanks Old Man Ichiraku."

He handed her her third and last bowl and said, "No problem Jasmine."

Jasmine inhaled her third bowl and slammed it down. "Well I gotta go train for tomorrow. Bye Old Man Ichiraku." She waved at him as she stood and ran out towards the training grounds.

As she arrived to the training grounds, she saw that Hinata Hyuuga was being bullied yet again by the same three boys that had done it when she was seven. She used her shadow teleportation to appear and catch one of the boys' fists as he swung at Hinata.

"Really. Why do you always pick on Hinata? You are just a bunch of assholes waiting for a beating. Now scram before I do deliver all three of you a beating." Jasmine dropped the boy's fist and watched as they ran off. She turned to Hinata. "Hinata are you alright? Did they hurt you in any?" Jasmine asked, worried about the poor girl.

"N-no they d-didn't J-Jasmine-san. T-thank you f-for saving me again," Hinata replied.

Jasmine gave her fox-like grin again. "Ah it was nothing. Honestly. But are you sure that you are not hurt in any way?" Jasmine examined Hinata and found a gash on her right arm. "Hinata that looks really bad."

"It's nothing Jasmine," she answered without stuttering

"Hinata Hyuuga if you went home with a gash that wasn't there thirty minutes ago, then what would your father say? He already thinks that you are weak. Let me use some of Kurama's chakra to heal you." Jasmine connected the mind link that had formed between her and Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Jasmine's Mind Scape

_**Kurama looked up from a peaceful nap. "Hey Kit I was sleeping. What is it that you need this time?"**_

_**Jasmine rolled her eyes at Kurama's first comment. "Can I barrow some chakra to heal Hinata's gash?"**_

_**"Fine Kit. But this is the last time!" he exclaimed.**_

_**Jasmine chuckled. "By the way, you said that last time." With that Jasmine broke the connection and returned to the real world.**_

Real World

Jasmine opened her eyes as her hand became covered in demon chakra. She placed her hand over the gash and it healed instantly. Jasmine smiled. "There ya go. All fixed up."

Hinata was in awe of the power of the Kyuubi. "T-thank you Jasmine. Oh, I must get home. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay long."

Jasmine's smile became smaller. "It's fine. I totally understand. Bye Hinata."

Hinata smiled and waved before walking in the direction of her clan's compound.

Jasmine turned to one of the pillars in the middle of the training ground. She gave a deep breath and went to it. She went down into her taijutsu stance and began working on the combination she saw Maito Guy teach Rock Lee. She had come so close to mastering it. This was the last day she could try before she became a Genin herself.

Three hours later, Jasmine was on the verge of collapse. She could barely stand and was extremely low in chakra. She finished doing the combination and smiled in satisfaction. She had finally mastered that taijutsu combination. Better yet, she was thankful she was half Uchiha. That meant that she was the only female alive who could wield the Sharringan. That's how she had copied the combination.

She heard sudden clapping behind her. She whipped around to see Team Nine. The team consisted of Neji Hyuuga, who was last year's Rookie of the Year; Tenten, a weapon's master-in-training; Rock Lee, taijutsu master in training; and Maito Guy, a taijutsu master. She saw that Guy was the one that was clapping.

"That was amazing. I'm surprised that you were able to copy that combination. That is one of my harder ones that I have given Lee," Guy said.

Jasmine just stood there, speechless.

Neji smirked. "So you admit to copying that combination?" he asked coldly.

Jasmine looked down, embarrassed. "Yes," she said.

"Do not worry. We are not here to condemn you," Lee said in reassurance.

Jasmine looked up. "You're not?"

"No. We came here to test your skills. I know that you are going to graduate tomorrow, but I want to know if you are good or not," Guy answered.

"As in me against Neji?" Jasmine said.

Guy nodded. "He was the Rookie of the Year last year."

"Okay. I'm game."

Neji stepped forward and went down into the Hyuuga taijutsu stance. Jasmine went down into hers. She was kind of worried at what the outcome would be.

"Begin," Guy said.

Jasmine began running through the hand signs for her concealment jutsu. "Shadow jutsu: Art of Concealment!" she said as she suddenly vanished from sight.

Neji froze as he shouted, "BYAKUGAN!" He began searching for her chakra signature, but he couldn't find it at all. _Where did she go?_ he asked himself.

Jasmine had created a shadow clone and now the real one stood behind a tree. "Okay. I'm going to have to try that shuriken jutsu I copied a few months ago," she mumbled to herself.

Neji appeared in front of her. "Found you." Then he charged toward her.

Jasmine evaded some of his attacks easily. She saw an opening and punched him in the side, causing him to be caught off guard. She jumped away and pulled out four shuriken and threw them at him. She quickly ran through the correct hand signs and yelled, "Shurikem Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Neji paled as the four shuriken turned into four hundred shuriken. He jumped into the air but was still hit by some of them. _How can she know those types of jutsus and she hasn't even graduated yet?_ he asked himself.

Jasmine smirked as she began to think out her next move. Her ultimate combination. She wanted to use that combination now, but she wanted to use it when they were in sight of the rest of his team. For now, she would just engage in a taijutsu fight with Neji. She appeared behind him and said evilly, "Let's take this to the ground shall we?" She then kicked him in the side and appeared back on the ground. "Show me what you got Hyuuga."

Neji glared at Jasmine as he charged forward towards her. "Don't say I warned you when I beat you Halfling."

Jasmine braced for impact and their intense taijutsu battle began.

After a while, Jasmine saw a small opening and decided to take it. She threw a punch towards that part of his body. She smiled as her fist came on contact with his side. He was not only caught off guard, but he was also caught off balance. Jasmine took this as an opportunity to knock him down. She ducked the messy punch that he threw as he tried to regain his balance. Since she was already close to the ground from dodging his last punch, she did a low sweep kick and knocked him onto his back. She swiftly pulled out a kunai and put it at his neck, pinning him to the ground. "Check."

He smirked as he grabbed her free arm and flipped her onto her back. He smirked again as she grunted loudly in pain. To make sure that he had her pinned, he straddled her and held her arms down. "I find it odd how you can do those types of jutsus as an academy student. You can do an element that I have never even heard of. Add the fact that you are half Uchiha. Oh, and I know that you have already activated your Sharringan. I mean it is obvious that you have because you copied that shuriken jutsu and that taijutsu combination." He leaned down closer to her ear. "You're trembling. Why? Is it because that you have never been in this type of position with a male before?" He looked at her and smirked. He moved his right hand and slowly trailed it up and down her side and part of her leg. He continued doing that as he felt her squirm slightly from the sensation. As he brought his hand back up, he brought it over her stomach and to her breasts. He lightly massaged her right breast and brought his hand to her neck. "Open your eyes," he ordered and Jasmine followed it.

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes and found that Neji's face was extremely close to hers. Her breaths became shorter and shallower as he just hovered over her parted, plump lips. She had secretly admired him for a long time now, but this was just overwhelming. She couldn't take it any longer. True she was freaked out cause she had never been in this type of position with any guy ever, but this was intoxicating her. She had developed a huge crush for him a while ago. She wasn't sure why she started to like him of all people. She had heard the rumors that people called him "The Human Ice Cube". She came to the conclusion that he, at that moment, was not a human ice cube. She wanted so badly to kiss him for some odd reason. _Well, I do like him a lot._ She met his gaze and froze. She felt as if she was being sucked into his white eyes. jasmine felt her breath hitch as his face came closer to hers till his lips were millimeters away from hers. _Oh Kami. Is he really going to kiss me right now? His team is on their way to our location. _Her breath hitched again as he let go of her other arm and ran his over her body again.

He couldn't take these games he was playing with her. He just wanted to kiss her, let his hands roam her body, take-no he couldn't do that to her. Against her will would be rape. He couldn't do that. Not to the girl that he liked. He just decided to kiss her and show her how he felt. He had heard all of these rumors that she was at least a Chuunin level ninja student. When he saw her sparing with that Uchiha brat, he was hooked on her. There were times when he would be on missions and he couldn't stop thinking about her at all. His dreams were pleagued by her. He couldn't take it anymore. He set his lips on hers softly but firmly in a deep kiss.

Jasmine was on Cloud 9. Neji, her crush, was actually kissing her. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she placed her hands on his neck, deeepening the kiss further. Her hormones were raging as he trailed both of his hands down to her waist. She could tell if a male liked her by how passionate their first kiss was. From Jasmine's calculations, Neji liked her a whole hell of a lot. She was disappointed when he pulled away.

He smiled at her when he pulled away. "Check mate."

Jasmine returned the warm smile that Neji was giving her. "Your team is almost to the clearing."

"Okay." He stood and held out a hand to help her up.

Jasmine happily took his hand. She looked at him and smilled smally. "Thank you Neji."

"You are welcome Jasmine-chan"

Jasmine's eyes widened slightly as she proccessed the name he had just called her. "Your team is here Neji-kun."

Truth be told, as soon as they turned around, his team was standing there. Neji looked back at her and said, "You are an amazing ninja. You are going to go far, and your fate will be one that will be great, Jasmine-chan. Thank you for that intense, and challenging match."

"My pleasure Neji-kun."

He tilted her head up and gave her one last kiss before turning to leave. "I hope you enter the Chuunin exams this year. You deserve to be a Chuunin right now, but you are only going to be a Genin tomorrow. I wish you luck on your test tomorrow. And i can't wait to see you again." With that said, he walked to his team and they left.

Jasmine brought her hand up and lightly touched her lips. _Was that all a dream? Or did that all really happen?_

Kit that actually happened to you.

_I wasn't talking to you Kurama._

Whatever Kit.

that's it for this chapter my young padawans. Please read and review or leave comments or something. that is wisdom that I can learn from.

Thank you again my young padawans.

Tata for now,

Heirofthejedi


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my young padawans. I am back with yet another chapter to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I own the idea for my story.

_Jasmine's mind scape_

_Thoughts_

Kurama (when not in her mind scape)

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 2: The Early Morning Fight

Jasmine lay on her bed as she recalled the events of the day. She still couldn't believe that she was able to spar against her crush, Neji Hyuuga. She may have lost the match, but she liked how the outcome was.

*Flashback*

_She swiftly pulled out a kunai and put it at his neck, pinning him to the ground. "Check."_

_He smirked as he grabbed her free arm and flipped her onto her back. He smirked again as she grunted loudly in pain. To make sure that he had her pinned, he straddled her and held her arms down. "I find it odd how you can do those types of jutsus as an academy student. You can do an element that I have never even heard of. Add the fact that you are half Uchiha. Oh, and I know that you have already activated your Sharringan. I mean it is obvious that you have because you copied that shuriken jutsu and that taijutsu combination." He leaned down closer to her ear. "You're trembling. Why? Is it because that you have never been in this type of position with a male before?" He looked at her and smirked. He moved his right hand and slowly trailed it up and down her side and part of her leg. He continued doing that as he felt her squirm slightly from the sensation. As he brought his hand back up, he brought it over her stomach and to her breasts. He lightly massaged her right breast and brought his hand to her neck. "Open your eyes," he ordered and Jasmine followed it._

_Jasmine slowly opened her eyes and found that Neji's face was extremely close to hers. Her breaths became shorter and shallower as he just hovered over her parted, plump lips. She had secretly admired him for a long time now, but this was just overwhelming. She couldn't take it any longer. True she was freaked out cause she had never been in this type of position with any guy ever, but this was intoxicating her. She had developed a huge crush for him a while ago.__She wasn't sure why she started to like him of all people. She had heard the rumors that people called him "The Human Ice Cube". She came to the conclusion that he, at that moment, was not a human ice cube. She wanted so badly to kiss him for some odd reason. ____Well, I do like him a lot._ _She met his gaze and froze. She felt as if she was being sucked into his white eyes. Jasmine felt her breath hitch as his face came closer to hers till his lips were millimeters away from hers. ____Oh Kami. Is he really going to kiss me right now? His team is on their way to our location. __Her breath hitched again as he let go of her other arm and ran his over her body again._

_He couldn't take these games he was playing with her. He just wanted to kiss her, let his hands roam her body, take-no he couldn't do that to her. Against her will would be rape. He couldn't do that. Not to the girl that he liked. He just decided to kiss her and show her how he felt. He had heard all of these rumors that she was at least a Chuunin level ninja student. When he saw her sparing with that Uchiha brat during taijutsu practice at the academy, he was hooked on her. There were times when he would be on missions and he couldn't stop thinking about her at all. His dreams were plagued by her. He couldn't take it anymore. He set his lips on hers softly but firmly in a deep kiss._

_Jasmine was on Cloud 9. Neji, her crush, was actually kissing her. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she placed her hands on his neck, deepening the kiss further. Her hormones were raging as he trailed both of his hands down to her waist. She could tell if a male liked her by how passionate their first kiss was. From Jasmine's calculations, Neji liked her a whole hell of a lot. She was disappointed when he pulled away._

*End Flashback*

Jasmine was still in shock at what Neji had done, but she didn't regret what had happened at all. In fact, she was thankful that he had kissed her. She smiled brightly as she traced her lips yet again. Then the thought of the graduation test came into her head. _Crap, I should rest if I am going to have enough energy for my spar wit Sasuke and then the graduation test._ She turned and lay on her side and got comfortable. _Let's hope I can sleep tonight._ Not long after thinking that sleep found her for the first time in almost five years.

*Next Morning*

Jasmine was up bright and early for her spar with Sasuke. She quickly dressed and went to the Uchiha compound training grounds and waited. Even though she was an hour early, she still loved admiring the beauty of the entire compound. She remembered all the times she would come here with Itachi and watch her half brother practice and train for hours on end. She smiled at the thought of a happy Itachi. Her smile turned into a frown as she remembered the clan massacre. Itachi had spared her but not her half brother, Shisui Uchiha. She was so devastated and so mad at him. She never fully understood why he had done it. All she wanted now was to find out the truth from Itachi and then kill him with no mercy.

Jasmine stared at the ground as she remembered how she had found Shisui's body.

*Flashback*

_She was running away from the compound crying. She was going to the place that she and Shisui would go on a hot day to think. She stopped as she saw Itachi standing in front of her half brother. Jasmine became wide eyed and started to tremble when Itachi pulled his sword out of its sheath. At that moment she felt an immense amount of chakra flowing to her eyes. Suddenly, Itachi's plans became clear. He was going to kill his cousin, his best friend, her half brother._

_She had activated her Sharringan at that moment. She knew what Itachi would be doing. She knew instantaneously that would be losing the closest family that she had. She slowly stepped closer to the pair. Why was Itachi doing this? Then it hit her. He was going to activate his Mongekyo Sharringan. Shisui and Itachi may have been close, but Shisui and jasmine were even closer. She considered Shisui her full brother. He was always there for her. He was always comforting her. He was always playing with her. He was like a true brother to her._

_Then, it happened. Itachi stabbed Shisui through the heart. When he did that, Jasmine screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt unwanted tears flowing out of her eyes. "SHISUI!" she screamed._

_Itachi turned around, his sword still in his cousin's body. His eyes grew wide with fear as he saw Jasmine standing there trembling and crying. What had he just done? He had made sure that they were alone. Why was Jasmine standing there? That was when he noticed her newly activated Sharringan. He smirked as he felt a newfound power flowing to his eyes. His Mongekyo Sharringan was activated._

_He faced his cousin once again. Shisui's eyes widened in fear. His cousin was killing him to activate the Mongekyo. "Itachi…why Itachi? Why would you do this?"_

"_I'm testing my power Cousin," Itachi replied._

_Jasmine was now close enough to hear their conversation. She paled as she listened to Itachi's words. _Why would he want to test his power by killing his own cousin?_ she asked herself. She met her half brother's eyes and saw unshed tears. She trembled even more as she saw how pale he had become from the amount of blood he lost. She stepped forward even more. She stopped when she met Itachi's intense gaze. She was a few feet away from them both now. She gasped audibly as Itachi roughly pulled out his sword and sheathed it. Jasmine jumped as he suddenly appeared in front of her._

"_Jasmine," Itachi said softly. He slowly and gently caressed her cheek. "Please forgive me. I never meant for you to see that happen. But I had to do it Jasmine. I had to. I had to test my skills against him._

"_There is one other thing I have always wanted to tell you. Ever since I saw you as a baby, I have always loved you as more than a cousin. And I still do. One day when I return to you, I will take you with me away from this place."_

"_NO! Don't touch me. You are a murderer! Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you! Go away and let me grieve in peace!" Jasmine shouted. She pushed past him and rushed to Shisui's side. "Shisui. Brother, please, hang in there. Please, don't leave me Brother. PLEASE BROTHER DON'T LEAVE ME!" she shouted as she placed demon healing chakra into him. His heartbeat was still slowing even as she tried to heal him. When she felt his heart stop for good, her tears came back._

*End Flashback*

Jasmine was brought back to reality as she felt someone shake her by the shoulders. She looked up to find a worried looking Sasuke. Was she really standing there for a whole hour? She saw that there was worry in his eyes. _Wait, why would he be worried about me?_ Jasmine shook off the odd feeling as she flashed him her huge smile. "Hey, Sasuke. Are you ready for our spar today?" She looked at him with a hint of arrogance in her eyes.

"Hn. You are so not going to win, Cousin."

Jasmine's expression completely changed. He had just called her Cousin. He hadn't done that in over four years, since the massacre. Why was he doing it now, all of a sudden? She shook off the odd feeling she got from the name and semi-glared at him. "You have no idea what I am capable of Sasi-kun." She smirked as his face became slightly disgusted at the old nickname. "Did you honestly think that I would forget a nickname like that? I mean, come on, I made it up. I was the one who called you that. I would be extremely dumb if I forgot the nickname that I chose for you."

Sasuke growled lightly before turning away and walking to the middle of the practice field. "Are we gonna spar or not?" he asked in a slightly rude tone. "Cause I still have to get ready for the dreaded graduation test today at the academy."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Impatient as ever I see, Sasi-kun." She chuckled as she saw him tense slightly. She went down into her taijutsu stance for the second time within twenty-four hours. "We'll start with taijutsu. If you're up for it."

Sasuke went down into his. "It doesn't matter what we start with, I will still win."

"You are way too arrogant, Sasi-kun. You need to lighten up a bit."

"Begin!" they both shouted at the exact same time. Within the next two seconds, they were charging at top speed towards each other.

Jasmine blocked Sasuke's punch and immediately went on the defensive as he continually threw multiple punches and kicks at her. She grunted as she blocked a kick that was aimed for her side. _Damn. When did his kicks become so fucking painful?_ She caught his next punch that he threw at her with her hand. "My turn," was all she stated before throwing a punch of her own. She smirked with contentment as the roles reversed. Now Sasuke was on the defensive and Jasmine was on the offensive. She slowly began infusing a small amount of chakra into all of her punches and kicks. She saw the opportunity and took it. She threw a punch infused with chakra towards his gut.

Sasuke didn't see that punch coming. One second he was blocking all of her advances the next he was on the ground on his knees coughing. How was she able to find a weak spot in his defenses? If she is able to do that, then she is able to take on a Chuunin shinobi at least. There was only one explanation to that. Jasmine had already activated her Sharringan. _That has to be true. It is the only logical reason since she is half Uchiha and all._ "Have you activated your Sharringan yet?" he asked bluntly.

Jasmine froze. _How had he figured it out? How did he figure out that I have already activated it?_ "Yes, Sasuke I have already activated my Sharringan. It happened on the night that Itachi killed Shisui." Jasmine looked down tears falling from her eyes as the memory replayed in her head yet again.

Sasuke looked up at her crying form. _She witnessed Itachi killing Shisui. That's how she activated it._ He stood with a slight difficulty and put his hand in her shoulder again. When she looked up at him, he had an expression on his face that no one had ever seen before. His face showed that he was actually showing sympathy for the first time in years. "Jasmine, why didn't you tell me?"

Jasmine was dumbfounded. Sasuke Uchiha was showing emotion. She stood there, crying, not knowing what to say. Why was he suddenly showing all this emotion towards her now? If he wanted to act like a family member to her, he was too late. He didn't care for her when she was younger. Now, as she stood there staring at him, he wanted to treat her like family. Jasmine tried to process what he had said and how he was acting. _Why is he acting like this so suddenly?_

So that's it for chapter two my young padawans. Thank you for reading and please review. I need the wisdom so I can continue writing and updating. If you guys don't I will not update after this.

Thank you my younglings.

Heirofthejedi.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again my young padawans. So here is the low down. I know I said I wouldn't update, but writing is my passion and I just can't not update. And my young padawans here is the answer to the last question that was stated in this chapter. Also, I am sorry for not updating sooner. I am back in school and so far this year I have a lot of homework.

_Flashbacks_

**Kurama (when talking in her mind scape or head)**

**Any jutsu used**

Jasmine's Mind Scape

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own the idea for my story and my OC.

Chapter 3: A Caring Sasuke?

Jasmine stared at Sasuke as she tried to read his expression. She still couldn't believe what she had just heard out of Sasuke's mouth? Had he just sounded concerned for her? He had never done that. Sure if she had ever fallen while they were playing as young kids he would be, but after the massacre, he changed. He stopped voicing his concern about her right after that. Now, he had just asked why she hadn't told him that she had watched Itachi kill her half-brother, Shisui. Was she dreaming? Is this truly reality?

"Jasmine, why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked again, snapping her out of her trance.

"Sasuke, I just couldn't. I'm sorry, but at that time the pain and hurt was just too great."

Sasuke stared into her tear-filled eyes with sympathy. He knew some of the pain that she was going through ever since the massacre. Why hadn't he had seen it before? Was she really in that much pain for that long? She has had all of those feelings locked up inside of her for that long? "Jasmine….look…..when Itachi murdered everyone…..I was just too selfish and blinded with my hate for him to realize that you were in even more pain than I was," Sasuke confessed.

Jasmine held back more tears as the undying memory of Itachi killing Shisui constantly replayed in her head like a broken record. "I-it's time to go. We are going to be late for the exam," Jasmine choked out. She quickly regained her composure and walked off in the direction of the academy.

Sasuke sighed. Whenever she did that, she was just like Itachi. Why did she insist on hurting herself instead of opening up to him? She was just so damn stubborn. She couldn't see that after all of these years, he was finally trying to acknowledge her. He let out an exasperated sigh and quickly went after his half cousin. "Jasmine!" he called out as he ran after her. When he finally caught up to her, he stepped in front of her blocking her path.

Jasmine quickly became irritated. "Sasuke move now."

"Jasmine I am not moving until you tell me that you will start opening up to me," Sasuke said in a voice that made a group of his fan girls all faint. He knew that his fan girls were there, but he was ignoring them as usual. He was more focused on getting Jasmine to talk to him. He knew he had shut her out after the massacre, but now he wanted to try and get things almost back to where they were. He dropped his voice to a tone he hadn't used since before the massacre. "Please Cousin. Please. I want to talk to you again. I want to show emotion again. I want to be there for you just like how I want you to be there for me," he pleaded.

Jasmine couldn't believe her ears. "I'll think about it," she replied in a whispered tone.

Sasuke cracked a smirk. "Good. Now help me evade all of these fan girls."

Jasmine looked at him. "Nope." Then, she vanished and appeared in her seat in the classroom at the academy. She had a smirk plastered on her face, knowing Sasuke would kill her for leaving him to deal with all of his fan girls alone. She sighed. She remembered back when she had a fan club. Kami, they were extreme to her like Sasuke's fan girls are to him. She hardly noticed all the glares she was receiving from the fan girls; instead she noticed a certain blonde knuckle head wasn't wearing his usual orange jumpsuit. _That's odd. Naruto's changed. But I wonder how? He's not wearing his orange jumpsuit like normal. Kurama, do you know anything about that?_

**Yea, I do Kit. Naruto my other half last night. I felt it. Maybe you should go talk to him about it. You'll be able to get more answers from him than me. Sorry I couldn't help you much, but on the bright side at least we both know that my other half isn't dormant like we thought.**

_Yea that is true. But not right now. I'll ask him after class. Iruka-sensei is about to come into the door-WHAT!_

**What's wrong Kit?**

_Naruto didn't set up a prank at the door this time. Now that is really odd. That is so not like him. Do you think when he met your other half he changed his whole attitude about being a ninja?_

**That is very likely. But we won't know for sure until you talk to him. Now focus on passing this exam. I hate this academy so fucking much. I want you to be a genin already.**

_Patience is a virtue..._

With that Jasmine broke the mental connection between herself and Kurama. She sighed again, waiting for Iruka-sensei to start the exams.

*After the exams*

Everyone in the classroom was stunned when Naruto performed **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. Iruka looked at him in disbelief. How had an academy student been able to perform a B-Class jutsu with such ease? Iruka turned to the rest of the class.

"How many of you think you know why Naruto can perform this jutsu so easily?" he asked everyone.

Jasmine raised her hand. When Iruka nodded at her she said, "Like me making normal clones are hard for him because of the amount of chakra he has. A normal clone jutsu requires a very small amount of controlled chakra, but a shadow clone doesn't require that."

"Exactly." Iruka turned back to Naruto and handed him his forehead protector. "Congratulations Naruto, you are now a genin of the Hidden Leaf Village," Iruka said with pride. His favorite student just passed the first genin test.

Naruto gave his signature foxlike grin and happily tied it around his forehead. He was finally a ninja. He was now one step closer to becoming the Hokage.

"Ok. Well done all of you today. You all passed the genin exam. Since we are all done for today, you guys are dismissed," Iruka said.

Everyone cheered and ran out as quickly as they could to tell their parents that they had pass. Jasmine hung back and waited till only Naruto and Iruka were in the room. Jasmine cleared her throat to get their attention. "Naruto I was wondering? Did you meet someone named Kurama last night by any chance?"

Naruto tensed. He slowly turned to face her and looked her square in the face. "Why do you want to know Jasmine?"

"Naruto I know that you have half of the Kyuubi chakra sealed inside of you. I know that because I have the other half sealed inside of me," Jasmine replied.

Naruto went wide eyed. So he wasn't alone? There was another person like him out there in the world? "You-you mean that you have met Kurama before?"

Jasmine sighed. "Yes Naruto. I have known about my half of the chakra for a couple of years now. He has helped me improve everything from my doujutsu to my taijutsu. And before you say anything. Yes I am a part of the Uchiha clan, but I am only half Uchiha. And as a Halfling I was out casted by the clan because of my blood. They also feared me because of the other half of the Kyuubi trapped within me."

Naruto stared at her in utter disbelief. Then he turned when he heard another throat clear itself. Standing there at the doorway was Sasuke. Naruto resisted the urge to glare at him. "What do you want Sasuke?" he asked the boy. Naruto was ticked off at how Sasuke felt as though he could just interrupt any conversation that he wanted to. Plus, this was a very private conversation that he and Jasmine were having. "We were in the middle of a private conversation that doesn't involve you."

Sasuke smirked. "Well if the conversation involves my dear cousin in any way, shape, or form, then yes it does involve me as well," he retorted simply. He pushed himself off of the door post and walked over to where Jasmine was sitting and sat next to her. "But just don't mind me. You two can continue your private conversation, but I will just be listening to it as well." He placed his elbows on the desk and interlaced his fingers, waiting for them to continue.

Naruto was beyond irritated. "Sasuke, I am not going to talk until you leave."

Jasmine rolled her eyes at the boys' behavior. "Just letting you know Naruto, he won't leave. Trust me. But, let me continue. Anyway...Kurama and I had the idea that the half that was sealed within you was either lost or dormant. But this morning when you came in with a different outfit on, I knew something was up. Then Kurama told me that he had felt that you and his other half had met and that was probably why you changed from your old self. Do you get where I am going with this?"

Naruto nodded once allowing Jasmine to continue.

"Ok. Good. Now, that both my half and your half are both known, we need to stick together as much as possible from now on and I have a very good feeling that we will all be on the same team together. At least I hope that is what the Hokage does." Jasmine sighed again for like the billionth time that day. "I'll talk to him when I leave here today. In fact, I'll go see him right now." Jasmine stood. "Sasi-kun, naruto, I'll see you both later. Oh and Sasuke."

"What, Cousin?"

"I'm making stuffed tomatoes for dinner so don't be late." She smirked at him and vanished in a wave of shadows.

*In the Hokage's Office*

Jasmine did the secret knock that she and the Third had created. As she entered the office she saw that her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, was in there talking with the Third as well.

The Third smiled. "Ahh Jasmine, we were just talking about you and Sasuke. Kakashi was requesting that you and Sasuke be on the same team together so that he can not only continue your training, but also you two can help train Sasuke when he activates his Sharringan."

Jasmine nodded. "I am ok with that, but that is not why I am here, Lord Hokage."

The Hokage was puzzled. "Ok. What is it Jasmine?"

"Naruto and I both know of the Kyuubi. I have known about the Yin half of the chakra for a couple of years. Naruto found out about the Yang half and met him last night. Naruto and I both agree that we should stay together as genin. But only if you allow it Lord Third."

The Third Hokage and Kakashi met each other's gaze. They both nodded. "Jasmine. I am alright with that. But understand this: You must keep the Yang half of the chakra in check otherwise all hell will break loose. Do you understand this?"

Jasmine bowed and said, "Yes Hokage-sama."

The two other ninja in the room smiled. Kakashi put his hand in his pouch to pull out the newest volume of Icha-Icha Paradise. Jasmine turned to him and shot him a glare, but her face was completely innocent. "Sensei, if you pull out that porn book in front of me, I WILL burn EVERY copy of that series that you own. Then I will place you in a genjutsu and have you watch me do that over and over and over again. Do you understand me Sensei?"

Kakashi paled and nodded vigorously. He pulled his hand away from his back ouch and dropped it at his side. He sighed. "Tell Sasuke that you two will be on my team. I think that he will understand why as the fact that you have been training on how to use your Sharringan for the past few years with me as your sensei."

Jasmine nodded in response.

"Jasmine and Kakashi, you both are dismissed," the Third Hokage said.

Jasmine vanished yet again in a wave of shadows as Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

*Uchiha Compound: Kitchen*

Jasmine hummed a tune as she pulled out the stuffed tomatoes from the oven. The aroma was overwhelming as her own mouth began to water. She wasn't really a big fan of tomatoes, but this dish was one of her best dishes. Plus, it was Sasuke's favorite dish. She placed the hot cookie sheet on the stove and took her oven mitts off.

"Hey, that smells really good," Sasuke said from behind Jasmine, scaring her half to death.

Jasmine jumped and turned, pinning him with a kunai at his throat. She pulled away and put the kunai back in its holster. "Damnit Sasuke. You need to stop doing that to me. One of these days I am really going to injure you."

Sasuke smirked and chuckled. "Uh huh sure you were."

Jasmine glared at him. "Sasuke, don't you dare test me," she said in a threatening voice he had never heard before.

Sasuke held up his arms guiltily. "Sorry Cousin. I was only messing with you. I am very sure you could over power me within two seconds. Now, those stuffed tomatoes look really good. Can we eat now? Cause I am starving."

Jasmine let out a small laugh. She took out a pair of tongs and a couple of plates. "How many do you want two or three? Cause I did make eight if you wanted to have them as left overs tomorrow."

Sasuke smiled. "You know me so well. I am glad to call you my cousin, Cousin. I will have three please."

Jasmine put three of the eight on the plate. Then, she served herself one of the stuffed tomatoes and pulled one of her packages of instant ramen.

Sasuke sighed. Unfortunately, his dear sweet cousin had a horrible addiction to all forms of ramen. He had tried to make her stop eating it all together, but there was no way that that would ever happen. He grabbed a fork and knife for himself and Jasmine as well while she cooked her instant ramen. He stood waiting for her and his thoughts drifted to what had happened with Naruto after Jasmine had left.

*Flashback*

_Sasuke and Naruto watched as Jasmine disappeared in a wave of shadows. Naruto turned to the still sitting Sasuke and said, "So she is really related to you. I just always thought that was a rumor going around the academy."_

_Sasuke nodded. "Yes. She is my half-cousin. I haven't been paying very much attention to her since the massacre, but I want to be close to her like we were when we were younger. I just hope that I can regain her trust before it is too late."_

"_Why would it be too late?"_

"_She hates my brother, the man who slaughtered the entire clan, more than I do?"_

"_Why?"_

"_My brother murdered her own half-brother, his cousin, in front of her out of cold blood."_

_Naruto paled. "In front of her? Why would he do that?"_

"_My brother thought that the two of them were alone, but when Itachi stabbed Shisui, Jasmine screamed at the top of her lungs and they both realized that she had been standing there watching for a while."_

_Naruto looked down. "Oh. I see. Sasuke I am truly sorry for your loss."_

"_Dobe. You may be a dobe, but I am sorry too. For everything I have said ever since the massacre."_

*End Flashback*

Jasmine clapped her hands right next to Sasuke's ear. "Sasi-kun. Hello. Come back down to Earth please."

Sasuke snapped out of his trance. He lightly smacked her hand away. "Sorry, I was just spacing out."

Jasmine went wide eyed. "Spacing out? You have never spaced out. Ever. I have known you my whole life and you have never ever spaced out until now."

"Hn."

Jasmine groaned. "Oh Kami. Can we PLEASE not start this 'Hn' thing again?" she pleaded as they both sat down and began to eat.

Well that is all for this chapter of The Other Fox Child. I am sorry again for taking so long to update. I have been very busy with school.

Please review. I want your wisdom for my writing.

Tata for now,

heirofthejedi


End file.
